The present invention relates to fire protection systems and, more particularly, to trim piping and components that control the operation of the main control valve of various fire protection systems.
Fire protection systems come in several forms. For example, deluge fire protection systems totally flood the protected area with pressurized water, with the system designed to empty until the control valve is closed by a release system, such as a hydraulic, pneumatic, electric, or manual release system. These deluge systems are often used in areas where a fire may spread rapidly or in an area that contains combustible material or solutions or the like. Other fire protection systems cycle between actuated and non-actuated states and, in some cases, only deliver water to the affected area when actuated by a heat sensor.
In some systems, the sprinkler system piping is filled with water prior to operation to permit a more rapid response. In other systems, the sprinkler piping is dry—these systems are primarily used to protect unheated structures where the system may be subject to freezing or in areas that are susceptible to water damage.
In each of these systems, the control valve that directs the flow of water to the sprinkler piping is controlled by a piping circuit or “trim piping”. Trim piping varies depending on the type of system, and, further, on the size of the valve. In addition, trim piping is typically installed at the field by the contractor installing the sprinkler piping. However, the trim piping typically includes a significant number of components and, hence, is relatively complicated to install. Furthermore, trim piping includes a large number of valves and other components that require a specific orientation to assure proper control by the trim piping. It has been found that given the complexity of the trim piping, components may be incorrectly located and/or installed in reverse orientation. Thus, the trim system may not properly control the flow control valve requiring re-work or re-installation of the trim piping.
Consequently, there is a need for a simplified process to install the trim piping and, further, in a manner which would provide greater flexibility in the trip piping application so that a single trim piping application may be used on different size control valves.